MASH
by iChuckles
Summary: Everyone has been helping the two super soldiers catch up on 70 years of media, but no one's brought them up to speed on the amazing comedy that is MASH. Now Helena Stark has decided to it's up to her to educate the men on something they are sure to find amusing. (Implications of BuckyxOC)


"How's that list coming along? Complete anything yet," she spoke as she stepped into the room causing him to jump slightly, but only slightly.

"Oh shit, don't surprise me like that, Jo," breathed Steve, putting his hand to his chest smiling shaking his head.

"Hush, I did not actually startle you, Steve," she chuckled, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down next to him grabbing a pillow to cuddle in the process. "You still haven't answered my question."

He scratched his head setting down the book in his hands to pull out his handy dandy notebook and opening it. "Well, I've been slowly catching up on the music. Mostly during my workouts. Ummm, haven't really had a chance to watch much of anything other than movies. Been too busy to catch up one all of the tv shows I've missed, though, I did have a chance to watch a few episodes of Married with Children."

Having turned to face him she had her elbow resting on the back of the couch, "is that so? What did you think of it?"

"Mmmm, didn't really care for it. Not really my type of humor," he grimaced.

"Oh come on, Al Bundy is a hoot." When he just shook his head she rolled her eyes patting his knee as she turned to face towards the tv. "FRIDAY, can we put on MASH season 1 episode 1?"

"Yes, miss," spoke the AI, a moment later the tv screen flickering to life as the introductory theme music for the show began to play. "Will that be all, Miss Stark?"

"Actually, can you pause it for a moment? I have a feeling we're going to need some snacks," said Helena, turning briefly to wink at Steven before getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen to grab snacks for the marathon she had planned for them.

* * *

Back in the common room Steve had picked his book back up where he left off not hearing the ever so silent footsteps behind him. "What do they have you watching now," smirked Bucky, seeming to startle Steve again.

"Jesus, what is it with you people and startling me today," he breathed, laying his head back and closing his eyes. "Anyways, to answer your question, MASH."

"Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, huh? You sure this a good idea?"

"It's a great idea. A fantastic idea. The best idea I've ever had regarding the Caps game of catch up. Care to join us," Helena responded before Steven could as she walked in the room carrying a six pack of soda and a large bowl of popcorn. Now it was no mystery to anyone that Bucky preferred to keep to himself, but she figured she'd at least try, for the thousandth time, to get him to join. "You're more than welcome to join us, Bucky. MASH is pure comedy gold with humor you'll both understand." She'd sat the contents of her hands down on the table in front of the couch taking back her spot from before and looking back at Bucky, along with Steve.

He was hesitant, she could tell. This was the first time he'd ventured out of his room to do something other than train or eat in the time that he'd been at the Avengers facility. "I don't know," he said, taking a small step back.

"Look, I'm not going to push you to be social, and both Steve and I are more than capable of dealing with anything that you think may happen." Even with that said she could tell he was still unsure of this. Sighing she decided to take a different approach, "how about this, and this goes for you too, Steve. We watch one episode, if neither of you like it you are more than welcome to leave and go do as you please. Just know that I have officially commandeered this tv and don't plan on leaving this couch for the next say… 5 days and 9 hours." At that she popped some popcorn in her mouth still watching him, and for a moment even she was unsure of how he'd answer, until he got that confidence back in his posture and walked over to the couch to sit down a few feet away from her.

"One episode, Stark," he said, holding up one finger for emphasis. Though, if he knew anything about these Stark's he knew that the smile she now had plastered on her face meant that he was in for an extremely long night.

"Whatever you say, Serg." With that she gave him a wink before turning back to the tv and having FRIDAY start the show. Thankfully for him, not seeing the slight flush of his cheeks. She was a lot like her father in many ways, and others, not so much. For good reason, of course. Still, he knew if anyone else had asked he would have said 'no' the first time they asked and left it at that. With her though, it was different, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Seven episodes later and several bowls of popcorn later both Steve and Bucky were finding it harder and harder to keep their laughter down. Sure the walls around them were soundproof to prevent them from waking anyone up, but their companion had passed out after the last episode. Neither of them wanting to pause the show, much less wake the sleeping girl. So, the only other option was let her sleep with Bucky's lap as a pillow and Steve's as a foot rest with a blanket thrown over her as she curled up.

Still, even as they kept their laughter silent Bucky's stomach still rumbled with the joyous mirth felt by his sleeping companion. Groaning softly the girl began to stir causing both men to still themselves as they held their breath waiting anxiously to see what she would do. Not once did she open her eyes as she shifted turning on her other side practically burying her face into Bucky's stomach. His eyes grew wide as he looked between Steve and the sleeping girl unsure of what to do.

Putting a finger to his lips he slowly and carefully moved the sleeping girl's feet from his lap stopping briefly as she readjusted herself in her slip. When she didn't wake he set her feet on the couch before moving to pause the show. Thankful that it was only the end credits. Then, just as careful he put his arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders. Gently and slowly he picked her up off the couch once again pausing when she stirred only to now bury her face into his chest seeming to seek warmth wherever her tired mind could find it.

For a moment Bucky just watched as Steve began to walk away only standing when he was walking away from the couch. Without thinking through his actions he found his feet carrying him over to Steve stopping only to tap on his shoulder. When the blonde man turned his head to look at his friend he raised a brow in silent question. To which Bucky merely pointed to the girl making a 'give me' gesture in the process. Forming an 'oh' with his mouth Steve turned to hand the sleeping girl over to Bucky who held her just as easily as the other man had before him.

Stepping around him Bucky made his way to the girl's room noting that she cuddled up to him on the journey more so than she had with Steve. That one simple gesture made his heart stutter even for just a beat as a slow grin found its way to his face.

At first the task of taking the sleeping girl to her room seemed simple, however, that thought was dismissed once he got to the door. It was no different than any door in the house meaning he'd need at least one free hand to open it, but that would mean waking her up and didn't exactly want to do that. Leaning towards the door he reached out with the hand still under her shoulders to grab onto the handle trying not to hit her head on the doorframe in the process to no avail as he was unable to reach it. Cursing under his breath he pulled back thinking through the situation. The only options were go get Steve to open the door, but he'd already got this far and wasn't about to turn back. Or, wake her up momentarily to open the door. He cursed Murphy's Law as this was just the thing that would happen. Taking a breath he gently shook the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Helena," he whispered, no response. Again he whispered, but louder, "Helena." There was still no response, much to his annoyance. Not even caring anymore he groaned in annoyance, which caused her to stir in her sleep. Then, as if by some miracle, she began to open her bleary eyes squinting as she did so.

"Bucky," she rasped, in her sleepy voice. Holding her now he never realized how much he enjoyed the sound of her voice filled with sleep.

"Hey, I'm going to set you down for a moment to open your door, ok," he said, waiting for her response. In her tired mind she hadn't fully grasped what he was saying, but shook her head 'yes' nonetheless. Relieved by the turn of events he carefully set her down on her feet as he did that she stumbled slightly causing the arm around her waist no to grip onto her tighter as she stumbled into his side grasping onto him for support. Opening the door he picked her up again, stepped in her room and closed the door with his foot in one smooth movement.

In the room it was dark save for a small nightlight in the bathroom. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark he saw the shape of her bed on the other side of the room situated against the middle of the wall with the head against the wall. Making his way over to it he seemed to forget his extensive training the moment she mumbled in her sleep gripping onto his shirt. Momentarily distracted he managed to slam his shins into the side of the. Pitched forward by the momentum he still held onto her with the metal arm as his other hand shot out to hold him up over her.

Looming over her now he stilled himself waiting for any kind of reaction, nothing. Silently he breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly pulled his arm out from under her pushing himself up to his full height. When she made no sign of waking he turned and made to walk away but was stopped by a familiar hand gripping onto the bottom of his shirt. Freezing he slowly turned his head to see her eyes open, but still obviously tired.

"Stay," she croaked, throat probably dry. For a moment he waged an inner war with himself on whether this was a good idea. After all, her father hated him and if he knew that Bucky had slept with his daughter, so to speak, he'd have a cow, to put it lightly. "Please," she murmured his undoing.

Groaning he pulled out of her grasp sitting down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. Once they were off he slid under the covers keeping a safe distance as she was in the middle of the bed. Just then she tugged on the sleeve of his metal arm causing him to look over at her. She reached out her hand making the 'come here and hold me' motion with her hand making him sigh in defeat as he looked into her seemingly perfect puppy eyes. Scooting closer to her he wasn't expecting her to nudge his arm so that she could move so that her head was lying on his chest.

He froze. This was the first time in god knows how long that he'd been this close to a woman and it was like he'd completely forgot how to act. Thankfully for him she was three steps ahead of him as she grabbed his metal hand unflinchingly and put it across her sighing in content at the contrast of temperature that it brought her.

 _This woman's going to be the death of me_ , he thought, letting himself breathe as he listened to the sound of her breathing even out as she fell back asleep. "Sweet dreams, hot lips," he murmured, as a sort of inside joke now placing a soft kiss to the top of her head finally allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a companion piece to something I'm currently writing that I won't be posting till it's finished. Though, if you want more to go with this part I'd be more than willing to add a second part to this one-shot. Cheers! Love! And Bucky! 3**


End file.
